Hermione who?
by Poeta
Summary: he stood before her expression calm and relaxed he fought off the need to fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. Instead he inclined his head and ghosted his lips across her forehead, his salvation expressed in a mere whisper, “I’m sorry Granger
1. Prologue: Different Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish!

**Hermione who?**

Prologue: Different Worlds

Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry was absolutely quiet this night of the year. For this night many of the students were partying, drinking letting passion drive them betwixt sheets with strangers and thanking Merlin that they had survived yet another year in the castle.

For the 7th years however their last night in the castle was more sombre and calm, filled with appreciation for the walls that had sheltered them through their adolescence.

They had gotten drunk and been merry the previous night, together chugging down fire whiskey and butter beer. They had gossiped over the years top couples and who would be the most likely to get married first. They had cheered each other over their scores in their owls and had looked over wizarding photos of their end of year ball.

All in all they thought back loved, laughed and lived, leaving the last night for reflection, of course after they had all taken sobering potions that is.

Out by the dark lake not far from its shores sat the-boy-soon-to-be-a-man-who-lived his arms around his legs his black and untameable hair flicking in the slight breeze. The moon high in the sky bathed him in moonlight as he looked intently upon the lake recalling the significance it had played in making him into the wizard he was.

He had first seen Hogwarts sitting a drift in a boat upon that lake, he had sat astride Buckbeat and flown over the lake the thrill of freedom and exhilaration pumping his blood, and he had rescued Ron during the Tri-wizards from the depths of those waters and more.

It held so many leaps of faith in his life he thought it would only be right for him to shuffle through Hogwarts memories before the black lake, knowing Ron and Hermione would be doing the same for they had all agreed to say goodbye individually and as a group.

Tonight the golden trio were to reminisce by themselves first and come together tomorrow. Together they had taken down the Dark Lord. Harry hadn't thought he would be able to be rid of Voldermort, he knew it had been Ronald and Hermione that had pushed him through and they had been victorious, as a family.

Not far from Harry in the high reaching stands of Gryffindor at the Quidditch pitch Ronald Weasley was found on a bench prostrate. His arms folded beneath his head as his eyes scanned the pitch.

Before he could remember he had grown up to the stories his father had told him of the honour and privilege it would be to fly beneath the Hogwarts flag with the Gryffindor crest emblazoned against your chest as you painted the skies with red and gold.

Sighing contentedly he smiled, looking down at his Gryffindor quidditch uniform with his captain's badge, yep he had definitely accomplished his dreams at Hogwarts.

Getting to his feet he mounted his broom and lazily hovered around the pitch. The only problem this made was that he had to find what he was supposed to do now. He thanked Merlin that the Dark Lord was long gone and dead so that his only option was not being an Auror.

Lastly the last third of the golden trio was not in fact housed away behind the many shelves of the library though she loved the place dearly. She was in a place she had come to love far more, up in the head dorms, not in her room and bed however but in the head boys; Draco Malfoy's.

She was lying nude on her stomach her hands propping up her face as her eyes focused on the shimmering of the moon light over the black lakes surface. Her gloriously wild curls falling past her shoulders as her counter part and head boy pressed his mouth to her left shoulder blade, suckling and scraping.

She fleetingly wondered why after every passionate encounter said head boy would coerce her onto her stomach for him to gnaw and lick at her left shoulder blade like some animal; she imagined he had a fetish. His warm breath wafted over her neck as his toned stomach pressed into the arch of her back.

She sighed, the year's previous events flickering before her minds eye. Ron, Harry and herself standing before Voldermort; bringing him to his knees. Draco Malfoy using her body for self gratification, her letting him.

Receiving the highest OWLS score since Professor Snape. Draco's wedding to Pansy Parkinson occurring in two days. Escaping to Italy with her parents over the summer. Draco's parting gift that lay on her night stand in her room that she couldn't bare to open.

The letters of job offers on her bed that were untouched. Draco blowing against her wet left shoulder blade, one hand in her hair his other drawing patterns on her back. Mentally checking if all her belongings were packed.

Draco rolled away from her and pulled her to him, her head on his chest, his hands buried in her hair. She wondered where Harry and Ron were as the rumbling of Draco's chest purred against her cheek whilst he hummed her favourite lullaby, lulling her into a content sleep.

Draco reverently watched the strand of hair near her mouth rise and fall with her every breath. He had examined all the girls in their year through out his time at Hogwarts; up close, nude and personally. Yet none of them could measure to the rightness that lay beside him at that moment.

Hermione was exquisite in all her perfection and flaws. She would be sorely missed for they would never meet after tomorrow. Pansy was his fate and to be wife, Hermione would marry the weasel or the boy wonder.

He and she were raised on different sides of the magical veil. He was a social elite with one of the highest pedigrees in wizarding society, she was a middle class mudblood with no magical background what so ever and with out an awareness of etiquette.

He was the heir to Luscius, she a stray from muggle London, they came from completely opposite worlds that sought to destroy each other. After kissing her forehead he slept with no delusions at all of the morrow.

It was slightly cloudy yet warm as Draco and Pansy his-new-bride exited their carriage. Dressed in only the best he walked head held high amongst the crowd. Holding at bay all emotion he entered the house he swore he would never set foot in, 12 Grimauld Place, Potters house.

However his ironic sentiment was destroyed the moment he saw her; Hermione. He didn't know what to feel as he examined the pallor of her face, the blush on her cheeks not tricking his acute eyes.

He stiffly watched Potter caress her cheek with his hand before he kissed her forehead. An undefined tightness tugged at his stomach as Weasely's holier than thou speech continued.

Draco's eyes scanned the room, acknowledging the presence of the entire Hogwarts 2008 7th years did not steal his focus as he admitted she looked drop dead gorgeous in her white frock, with white roses in her hands.

Finally standing before her, her expression calm and relaxed he fought off the need to fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. Instead he inclined his head and ghosted his lips across her forehead, his salvation expressed in a mere whisper, "I'm sorry Granger." Quickly he strode away, parting the crowd and dragging Pansy along with him.

He could only stomach so much, he didn't have the strength to witness Potter and Weasley smother her light. He'd crack to see her face covered and the earth swallow her whole.

That midday Hermione Jane Granger was buried in Centennial London. She had passed in Italy during a freak plane accident, over the summer.

Draco Malfoy didn't care after all.

On the other side of the ocean in the grand and lavish Bellator Palace the wizardry royal Personne Campana Bellator stumbled out of her bed.

Stretching her arms high above her head and rising on the tips of her toes she sighed before gradually walking to her bathroom. Magicking the lights on, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she leaned toward her mirror.

Not exactly sure at what she was seeing she fingered her hair and poked her eyes. An outraged scream filled the palace as said heiress fainted dead away in awe of the brown of her eyes and the bushiness of her hair.

Author:

What the?

Review and find out.

At least ten reviews please and I'll post the next chapter…


	2. Chapter 1: Another Voldermort

**Poeta: Hey I did not mean any offence in asking for 10 reviews.**

**I was actually surprised that anyone would take notice to the comment about the reviews. I myself as an avid reader would be annoyed at having a story stopped because of lack of reviews. I would never do such an injustice. Therefore frenchpiment thank you for allowing me to clear this up. Anyway I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Hermione who?**

Chapter 1: Another Voldermort

Behind the darkened walls of the Malfoy Manor in Narcissa Malfoy's office sat Draco Malfoy faking an agreeable face as his mother raged on.

"What is wrong with your wife Draco? It has been four years, four years and she has yet to produce a child!"

He opened his mouth to respond.

Holding up her hand she gave him what he supposed was a motherly smile. "I know that the problem is not on your end my son and I know we had Pansy checked. But still we have no results so it must be her fault." She beat her hand against his father's old desk.

Not surprised he watched his mother face his father's portrait as if he held all the answers though he was dead. "Luscius speak to me, tell me what to do." With her hands clasped together as if in prayer she waited.

Luscius's arrogance showed as he looked down upon them. "Draco are you sure that you had used that contraceptive charm through out all your encounters?"

His left cheek twitched. He had been asked this question so many times. "Yes father I am sure."

The elder Malfoy reclined in his chair. "There is only one thing to be done then." He turned to his wife. "You must go to Crete-"

"Luscius I will not beg before them they-"

Luscius cut her off, "are our only option Narcissa. Besides you know what power they produced centuries ago, we could use such power."

She still disagreed, "but she swore never to-"

He watched his parents discretely lost on what or whom they were discussing. Scowling he didn't appreciate being ignored.

Before he knew what was going on he was standing in London's wizardry international with Pansy, Blaise and his mother. Approaching the brunette receptionist he sneered as she battered her fake lashes at him.

The brunette puckered her lips, "what can I do for you sir Malfoy?"

"I need the portkey under Malfoy." He winced as Pansy squeezed his arm while glaring at the hussy receptionist.

The receptionist reached under the counter for a moment, "here you go sir, one port key to Crete for four, hope you have a nice holiday sir Malfoy." She handed him a silver spoon a coy smiled rolling back her lips. As he took hold of it she wouldn't let go. "You will be picked up on the other side." Her finger skinned over his hand.

Glaring he jerked away with the spoon in his grasp. Making a note to himself he would have her fired upon their return.

"What a slut," his mother commented as they walked to the portkey area.

"I don't know Narcissa I rather like her for her spunk." Zabini input with a quirk of his mouth.

"I'll make sure she's fired on our way back." Pansy smiled evilly.

It disgusted Draco to know that he and Pansy were so much a like. Walking through the crowd he was pleased as they parted for them. The Malfoy's were still treated like gods even after the war, he loved his life. Arriving in the portkey area, he led the group to a clearing.

Forming a small circle they all took hold of the spoon as Draco activated it. With a jerk below their stomachs, luggage shrunken and in their pockets the world churned around them before with a fluttering of the wind they landed in Crete where the sun was showering light through the arch doorways. Looking around Draco was surprised that they were the only arrivals.

"You must be the Malfoy's," swivelling they were greeted by a smiling and tanned Italian male around the age of 50. With a jerky bow he spoke, "welcome to Crete my name is Ian. We usually do not have visitors from places as far as London but welcome none the less. I am to guide you."

He rattled on nonsensically as he led them out of Crete wizardry international into the street which looked a lot like Diagon alley with the exception that the road was a bit wider, it was sunnier and breezier. "This is known as the Meridian Walkway." Ian informed with a swift gesture with his arm. Pride clear on his face.

Draco looked over the walkway with boredom. Pansy at his side oohing and aahing at all the sparkling jewellery they passed while his mother seemed to lean into him for support. Blaise was behind him admiring the beauties and holding back from entering some bookstore.

Ian led the way and they followed as he prattled on about stores on each side. And just as they passed a store a lot like Honeydukes titled SugarSquash he almost had the wind knocked out of him as a small bundle barrelled from the store and into his side.

The small robbed figure, hood covering their face fell back onto the road. Pansy hissed in outrage as she swooped down and pulled the small figure up right, glaring into the hood she growled.

"Apologise to my husband." Wizarding folk mingled on around them going about their way and ignored the foreigners. "Apologise," she sneered as she shook the stranger. Thus the hood fell away to reveal shocking white blonde hair and a pair of steely blue eyes filled with tears. The walkway echoed gasps as the Cretians, the Malfoy's and Blaise froze.

Draco looked upon the child mirroring his mothers, Pansy's and Blaise's expression of shock. The child who could be no more then four looked the spitting image of him when he had been a child. He inspected the boy critically. The frantic Ian at his side lost to him.

"Miss," Ian murmured hesitantly as he tried to capture Pansy's attention who was still threateningly holding the child, "miss you must drop that boy, miss," he warned his voice strained.

"Let go of my brother," all attention turned to a scurrying little girl as she flew to the small boy's side standing defiantly with her face scrunched in anger. She looked the spitting image of the boy with the exception that her hair fell in curls and her face was softer.

"Let go of Danza now," the childish lilt to her voice did not hide her antagonism.

"Miss you must drop him, please," Ian hurried in a whisper as he anxiously looked around.

Pansy looked at the girl shocked; whispers filled the street whilst a figure parted the crowd.

"Drop my son at once," Ian gulped, the impervious order in the voice demanded action. Pansy did just that, she let go of the boy; Danza, who stumbled back into the arms of his small sister.

Draco wasn't focusing on the children however. The woman walking towards them resonating power and grace in her every step had his attention, for his every instinct screamed in him 'threat'.

Her robe was held together by a small silver clasp, lavish robes of deep purple and blue encasing her form, a long neck, tanned skin, an attractive angular face with steely blue eyes and locks of brown hair fell straight down to her breasts. She stood regally before them as the blonde girl scampered to her side pulling Danza along.

The woman's steel eyes ran over the obvious twins before landing on Ian then Pansy. "You," she addressed Pansy, "what is your name?"

Pansy seemed frozen at his side. Narcissa's swift poke in her side brought her back to life as the woman's eyes narrowed dangerously. "P-pansy M-m-malfoy."

The woman's eyes narrowed into slits before a deceiving smile graced her face. "You will get on you knees and apologize to my son." The crowd around them stood in rapt attention.

Draco almost stepped forward in outrage at the dishonour before his mother's hand held him back.

"Mama, please," Danza pulled on his mother's robe. The regal woman patted his head fondly before turning to Pansy her eyes filled with icy rage.

"Pansy kneel," Blaise murmured.

She almost let the tears of humiliation in her eyes fall before she knelt and hunched forward on the dirty ground. "I a-a-pologise."

The woman was appeased as lines left her face and she smirked. "Since you are a foreigner your mistreatment of my child is forgiven, rise."

With Draco's help Pansy stood, leaning pathetically into his side. The crowd around them dispersed immediately. The woman turned to Ian, "Ian return to your post, I will take the Malfoy's from here."

Ian bowed and practically ran away. Draco waited expectantly as the woman asked/ordered for the group to introduce themselves. Once they were done she introduced her children, indicating to the girl, "My daughter, Potentia Jade Bellator," turning to her son, "My son, Danza, Leon Bellator, and I am Dea Orbis Bellator."

Recognition flashed across Blaise's face as he bowed deeply. Dea smiled knowingly at Blaise before she turned a smirk to his mother. "Narcissa Malfoy." Dea stated rolling the r and dragging the s, a criminal grin on her face. "I thought I would never see you again after all those years ago, but here we are, come."

Draco was piqued while he calmly followed his mother's lead. The small boy Danza occasionally glancing back at him, while the young girl Potentia constantly cast glares back at him. He subconsciously questioned why the Cretians parted, seeming to push themselves to the curb of the road, their heads bowed in respect.

"I don't like this, Draco." Pansy whimpered to his side.

"Leave it Pansy, you'll be grateful soon enough." Blaise murmured.

Annoyed that Zabini knew something he didn't he turned his eyes on his mother who had her eyes lowered in almost reverence. His eyes slanted in astonishment, his mother had never shown reverence his entire life even with Luscious alive.

Watching the Dea woman, he hated how his every magical fibre seemed to shudder in warning. The girl Potentia squealing and running out ahead of them had annoyance fill him.

The small girl bounded forward, her locks shining brilliantly in the sun as they bounced past her shoulders. He watched her cloak fluter in the wind as she approached the cliff thinking the child would stop fear gripped him, Pansy gasping at his side as she stepped off the cliff and floated in the air before completely disappearing.

Dea smirked again, "excuse my daughter she loves frightening the less knowledgeable." she regarded Draco and Pansy with laughing eyes.

Glaring he watched her turn and step off the cliff up into the air, Danza with her they too disappearing. Narcissa followed soon after with Blaise walking up into the air and turning to him a smirk adorning his tanned face. "Take a leap of faith Malfoy, its just magic." He mocked before he too disappeared.

Scowling he swiftly followed soon after pulling Pansy along. A rush of air and suction followed as he faintly stumbled onto a stoned bridge, he had to step back to take in the castle. It rose high into the sky, blocking the sun.

It was magnificent in its architecture and screamed magic. Magical beasts of every kind built into the architecture which he knew by command could come alive and kill intruders. The castles size would be 2 and a half Hogwarts castles combined. Turning back he could see the cliff perfectly, and the Meridian walkway beyond a grass hill, the castle was cloaked.

"Come along Draco," his mother's reserved voice broke his observations as Pansy clutched his arm.

An arch way of stone led to the castle at the end of the stone bridge. Dragon's and sphinxes of stone bowing to the rushing Potentia pulling Danza along who waved to the creatures. Dea stopped beneath the arch way and turned to them seeming to ignore the bowing animals.

"I warn you, if you mean harm to my family or I these beasts," she motioned, "will…not let you pass." Not explaining further and not bothering to wait for them she glided through.

Blaise casually walked in followed by Pansy, the dragon growling and the sphinx hissing on her way. Draco calmly walked forward hating the animals watching him. Turning once he was on the other side of the thresh hold he faced his mother. Not accustomed to her fear he quirked a brow.

"Mother what-"

Narcissa huffed as she entered, here limbs shaking on her way. Safely within the castle walls she breathed.

"Mother?"

"Come Draco," he let her avoid his questions as she led him once more.

Finally stepping into the castle he silently appreciated the interior of the castle.

A small green creature dressed in miniature stately clothes bowed to them. "Welcome to Bellator Citadel," Draco sneered at the house elf. "My mistress will address your questions in an hour for now I am to take you to your rooms."

After almost half an hour Draco found Blaise. His mother had wondered off somewhere, Pansy was too busy envying the place and making a list of renovations to be done to the manor, the creatures within the castle ignored him so he sought out Blaise. He wanted answers. He found him lounging in the Bellator Western Wing Library.

"Blaise."

Blaise not bothering to look up from his book input, "Did you know that every wing of this castle is made to hold a different season and that each wing is suited to a different element. Also that the centre of the citadel only allows access to Bellator's and seems to be the focal point of the magic that powers everything."

Draco raised a brow; he sounded a lot like- "I didn't want Bellator Citadel History. What the hell is going on here?"

Blaise lowered the book and intently regarded him. "You must know where we are and-"

"I don't-"

"What?" Setting aside his book shock covered his face.

"Zabini why would I-"

"You would know for this is the European Wizardry Royal Citadel."

Draco looked blank.

"You're parents never-"

Draco sneered.

"Well then old chap take a seat."

Hating Blaise disparagement of him he hated not knowing more so he sat down. Blaise sat forward on his seat.

"I'm sure your magic reacted to Dea so you must recognise how different she is."

Draco's interest was pricked, the palace it self and even the house elves had his magical instincts running wild.

Blaise seeing no recognition on Draco's face reclined in his seat. "Any way I'll start from the beginning. As you know Merlin was the founder of all magic through his pact with god, the devil and the fates.

But what you don't know is that Merlin had made magic in the name of acquiring the hand of the muggle wizarding royal of the time Dea Bacelli. Merlin killed her family and bound her soul to his with a binding spell. Basically she hated him and tried to leave him so he bound her to this castle till the day of her death."

Draco didn't think there was a connection with the Dea in Blaise's tale to Dea Bellator.

"Melrin, swearing he would have Dea love him if it took all eternity he escaped death and forced immortality on her also. Through out the centuries they bestowed magic upon friends, the sick and dying till it spread over the earth." With an expectant brow Blaise watched Draco's face.

Draco's shock was evident as he looked at the castle in a new light. Magic itself had stemmed from the citadel and he was sitting in it. Why had he never known? "How do you know this?"

"Every pure-blooded family stems back to the first to be bestowed with magic. It is law for any couple who is within the Bellator grace to receive approval from the Bellator's before marriage. My parents for example and yours too as far as I know. I always wondered why you didn't come for your blessing with Pansy, Draco."

Ignoring the question he looked at Blaise. "So Dea Bellator is…"

"Dea Bacelli and Madras Orpheus Bellator is…"

"Merlin."

The Malfoy's and Blaise followed a small house elf to enter into what looked to be a drawing room. As they took their seats the house elf popped out.

Reclining in the chairs they waited for but a moment before Dea entered dressed in an appealing navy blue robe. Danza and Potentia following behind their mother.

The twins skipped to a corner of the room and seemed to pull toys from the air. Sitting regally Dea spoke, "You must forgive me for making you wait, my eldest daughter is overseas, her father and I are quite protective, and we have her contact us every day at the same hour."

"Quite protective is an understatement," the smooth dark lilt in the voice had them all turning to face an imperial wizard at the door of the room. His blonde silver hair falling to his shoulders in downy waves, with eyes so bright green they looked alien, an athletic and toned body emphasised by the black and silver robe, his nose straight and prominent as he took the room in.

The shock and hum in Draco's muscles confirmed what the young Danza did next.

"Papa!" the young royal squeaked as he scurried across the floor to be hauled up into the man's arms, a soft smile barely seen at the corner of his mouth.

Looking at Dea the wizard addressed her. "The meeting I had earlier was cancelled, I decided to come." With a smirk on his face he turned to face the visitors with Danza playing with his hair. "Welcome Malfoy's" turning to Blaise his cheek twitched, "and young Zabini."

"You're highness," the Malfoy's and Blaise bowed low; Draco not caring only lolled his head.

Madras smirked at the young Malfoy. "You have procreation issues?"

Pansy squirmed in her seat as Draco tensed at her side. "Yes," he replied evenly.

"We have heard of your trials through the social circles," Dea explained.

Blaise chuckled as Draco's blank mask became a scowl.

Madras juggled his son in his lap. "Gossip does not matter Malfoy's, children on the other hand do."

"So you know why we are here, give Draco a child and we'll pay your price," Blaise input cutting through the crap.

"It is not that simple Blaise," said Dea.

The guests looked at her questioningly. She stood and indicated to the room, "We have everything we need," she smiled adoringly at Potentia, "wealth, prestige, knowledge, power, children and more-"

Madras cut in, "there is only on thing we want from you."

They leaned forward anxious.

Madras smiled charmingly, he knew he had them. "Our eldest daughter is yet to marry. She is off gallivanting around the world. As a parent I do not wish to stop her. But protect her I must. Thus in betrothing her she will be safe and we will no longer need to worry."

"We'll find her the most suitable pureblood in society and-"

Dea cut of Narcissa's words. "No we have already tried that. We believe a more subtle approach is needed."

"Subtle?" questioned Pansy.

"Yes", Madras, he turned to the young men, "you will seduce her-"

"US?" both young males exclaimed.

"Not my Draco!" Pansy screeched.

"Silence," Dea glared. "Not your husband but Blaise."

Pansy sighed relieved. Blaise quirked a brow, "I am glad you have faith in my prowess-"

Madras sneered "We did not choose you for your…prowess but the simple fact you are what our daughter would want in a man."

"Either way I become royal so that's good for me," Blaise smiled.

Madras sighed in his seat. "Yes as much as I don't like you this is for the good of my daughter. However you so much as lay a hand on her before the wedding I will cast you-"

"Madras," Dea warned.

He frowned at his wife then turned to glare at Blaise.

Draco straightened in his chair, "So Blaise seduces your daughter then you will give me my child-"

Dea shook her head, "no, Blaise marries Personne then on the night of their honeymoon we will give you your child."

"That is if Blaise agrees," Narcissa interjected.

All occupants including the children focused on Blaise. He smiled simply, "I will become a royal, marry I think a beautiful woman and I'll have Draco Malfoy owing me a wizards debt. I'll have to agree."

"Yipee!" The young twins cried as they skipped from the room singing all the while about gaining a brother.

"It is set then I will get the wizard contract," Dea's smile lit the room as she exited.

Madras turned to the remaining four. "Personne comes home next week you can start then Zabini." Standing he left the room.

Draco turned to his friend. "Blaise you do know that a wizadry marriage is permanent and you don't even know their daughter."

Blaise smiled at Draco as though he were a child. "They will want to keep their daughter around Draco and me too." He paused, "The way I see it is me getting eternal life and the chance to rule a nation."

Shaking his head Draco muttered, "Great another bloody Voldermort in the making."

**Poeta**:

**So how was it? Once again I will issue this only because I'm working on this story when I should in fact be studying for my exams. 10 reviews next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Affairs

**Poeta: Here is the other chapter just as I promised. Hope you enjoy. I've already mentioned a disclaimer and I'm quite annoyed at the fact that I don't own Harry Potter, thus I won't be writing another one. So on with the show.**

**Hermione who?**

Chapter 2: Affairs

They had been at the citadel for three days and Draco had come to enjoy his time. Since the solution of having a child had been found he didn't have to do his duty every night with Pansy. Because of this he had more time to live out his leisure in the Bellator Citadel.

From training in the Quiditch pitch beneath the castle, to riding a Hungarian horntail above the village and over the forest to screwing the pretty barmaids at the local tavern on the back of said horntail 200 feet in the air.

Draco smirked as he made is way to the stables to pick up the horntail he had come to affectionately call Bon. Nearing the stables he quickened his pace at the sound of the animals roaring, neighing and barking. Skidding into the stables he pulled his wand from his robes and levelled it on the figure standing in front of Cruise a black Pegasus.

"Stop!" He demanded. Their back was faced to him. The person had slowly raised their arms in the air.

"Turn," he ordered. He looked surprised at facing a woman who could only be a muggle. She was dressed in muggle jeans and had one of those muggle hoddies covering her hair and face.

"It's not wise to point that at me," the confidence in her husky voice had him glaring.

"You're a bloody muggle how did you get in here," evaluating her he came to the conclusion she was about his age.

She sighed, "Look this is a complete misunderstanding," dropping her hands to her side, "I recommend you lower your wand."

"Silence, you'll-"

She shook her head at him amused, "Too late."

A shadow was cast over him before a painful blast of energy hit his side air rushing from his lungs and passed him. Crashing against the stable doors he groaned and looked up into a composed rigid face with blood red eyes.

"Louie," her one call had the man he acknowledged as a vampire walk away from him.

The woman knelt over him. Her black curls falling from the hood to touch his cheeks. Louie hissed to the side as Draco reached for his wand then dropped his hand.

She smiled pleased, her jade green eyes amused. He could feel her breath as she talked. "I assume you are a guest of my father's. And judging by your hair and eyes you are Draco Malfoy." Stepping back she extended her hand.

Groaning he clasped the gesture and rose to his feet. She kept a hold of his hand and shook it. "Personne Campana Bellator, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr Malfoy." Nodding to him once she was on her way back up the path to the castle. Calling over her shoulder, "excuse Louie, as my guardian it is in his disposition to protect me."

Reclining against the stable door Draco ran his hands through his hair, he cursed at the humiliation. Glancing into the stables at the calmed animals he looked at Bon and decided he would rather stay at the castle for the commotion instead of ride that day no matter how good the blonde barmaid at the Goblin tavern was.

Personne took the tunnels she had known since childhood to her bedroom. She had caught wind from her governess that her parents were planning something big so she had come home to find out how big the surprise was and if it included her in it or not. Calmly walking though the dark she spoke sternly, "You do know Louie that you shouldn't have used-"

Him taking hold of her waist stopped her. Leaning into him she heard him growl. "That human deserved what he got."

Snuggling into his embrace she laughed, "We both know any magic cast at a Bellator on Citadel grounds would be absorbed."

He nicked her neck affectionately. "Louie," she whined.

Sliding passed her he took the lead. "Come child we're almost to your bedroom."

As soon as they pushed aside the portrait and stepped out Personne turned to Louie and pushed him against the wall. Her mouth on his as she ground into his crotch.

"Sonne," he hissed warningly.

"I want you," she whimpered.

He looked adoringly into her jade hazed orbs and yielded. Taking hold of her chin he thrust his tongue into her mouth. A delighted moan escaped her mouth as she pushed her body into his. He lead her backwards and all to soon his mouth left hers as he pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door locking it.

"Louie?" she questioned through the door.

"Take a shower child," he instructed musing his chestnut locks of hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Louie let me out, I want you," she cried as the spoilt child she was.

He ignored her and straightened his robes.

"Do you remember Louie that first night you were inside me and we-"

"Take that shower Personne."

Silence was his reply before the small almost unbearable whisper "Is it wrong to want you?"

He glared into the mirror at his yellow eyes. "You know it is, now get in the shower love, I'll be next door."

Exiting the room he walked to his quarters.

Sitting on the toilet she frowned at her reflection. "Why is it you always want the unattainable, the unreachable."

With tears in her eyes she stripped down and entered the shower.

It was midday and Draco sat underneath a gazebo with the sun bright in the sky and all occupants spread around the picnic table excluding Miss Personne and the vampire. There was chatter amongst everyone until the small Potentia bounded from her seat and scurried away a squeal bursting from her throat. All eyes followed her small form.

"Louie!" She yelled jumping up into his waiting arms. Spinning her around his rich laughter filled the air.

"Vacko what the hell are you doing hear!" Madras's outraged roar sent a wave of power in the form of wind rippling through the air.

Louie stood unfazed and smiled charmingly at Potentia still in his arms.

"Why protecting me of course Papa." Turning the picture of a stunning witch dressed in velvet robes, her hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back, presented beauty.

"Personne," with a swift intake of breath Dea had her arms wrapped around her daughter.

Personne rubbed her mothers back soothingly. "Mama it is alright I am alive, not dead."

Dea Bellator frowned and pulled away tutting as she tapped Personne's nose reproachfully. "Do not joke of such things my dear."

"Persy," Danza replaced his mother in Personne's arms.

"Danz," she ruffled his hair affectionately while taking her place to her father's left, Danza happy in her lap.

"You're early this year," Madras smiled lovingly as he leaned across the table and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Seeing her father's want for an explanation Personne explained, "Well Papa Louie and I were passing by on our way from London to New Delhi and we thought why not come home now for we only had a few days left."

Her mother looked convinced while her father looked sceptical. Choosing not to answer him she turned to the other occupants at the table. The four people she did not personally know looked oddly familiar to her.

Madras watched his daughter look uncertainly at his guests and sought to sooth her. "My dear," taking hold of her hand he smiled then indicated to his guests, "These are my guests, Narcissa, Pansy and Draco Malfoy." She smiled politely. "And this is Blaise Zabini." Smiling again at the handsome man. "They will be staying with us for awhile for procreation solutions."

Personne turned to Draco and Pansy, the two uncomfortable under her gaze. "I had thought the rumours in the social circles were just that, rumours."

"No it looks like for once the gossips were correct," Blaise enlightened.

"However true that is, back to the introductions, friends this if our daughter, Personne Campana Bellator." Dea almost glowed with pride.

Personne introduced. "Well this gentleman standing behind me is Louie Vacko my guardian."

"Louie Vacko," Draco murmured he had heard that name somewhere before but, "Vacko the royal family of-"

"Eastern Europe," Louie finished for him.

Pansy commented ,"I heard you were dead."

Louie raised his brow at the blonde, "you heard wrong."

"Louie has been Personne's guardian since the day she was born. The only place he needn't be her shadow is here," Dea explained before placing some salad on her plate.

"The citadel is well protected then?" Pansy questioned.

Blaise explained, "Yes that and any harmful magic directed at a Bellator is absorbed."

Draco discreetly glared at Louie recalling the stables.

Personne smiled knowingly at Blaise, "You've read Bellator Citadel History."

Blaise nodded his head in affirmation. Personne shook her head lightly her lips curved, "I was forced to read that book. It was in fact the first book I ever read. However that book is only half there."

"Half?" Blaise asked.

"Yes the other half is kept safe and for family eyes only." She giggled as Blaise pouted. "You look like a child," she teased.

Blaise glowered at the woman he would love to be his wife, "I have dreamt of walking the halls of this citadel, knowing its secrets, finding them only to have you shatter my ideals because I am only half knowledgeable."

She leaned forward her voice light, "That was quite a mouthful Mr Zabini I wouldn't call you half knowledgeable."

Blaise quirked his lips his eyes shining. She would make a brilliant companion.

Louie leaned into her shoulder and whispered in her ear. Her face paled. Rising she excused them as Louie finally set Potentia down and left.

Once they were out of hearing Madras commented, "Zabini, you are perfect for my daughter."

"Yes Blaise well done, looks like the Malfoy's will have their child within record timing." Dea sighed.

Once inside the castle Louie pushed Personne into a wall and pushed his body against hers, her breasts pressed against him. In angry Gallic he murmured against her lips, "what was that?"

"What was what?" she replied in annoyed English.

Louie glowered taking hold of her dark brown curls almost black he moved them aside and scrapped his teeth over her neck. "Ahh," she shrieked her hair flying back and her eyes closing.

"You were flirting with that boy Sonne." His husky voice against her neck sent quivers through her body.

"It was a simple conversation."

"Simple," picking her up he held her backside in one hand grinding her into his arousal as the other squeezed her breast.

"I don't like him," he whinged as he sucked and licked her neck just above her pulse. Feeling his control slip as Personne grabbed at his pants he abruptly pulled away. With his face flushed his pants tight, his hands clammy and his lips red he glared at her. "I don't like him love."

Personne huffed and leaned against the wall. "We have already established that," reaching for him again Louie shook her off and walked away.

"Stay away from him, Personne."

Burned by his cold shoulder yet again tears stung her eyes. She would never understand Louie though she had been with him 287 years. One second he was hot and ready for her touch the next he was as cold as ice and would cut her deep.

"Are you alright?" Turning swiftly.

"Draco," pausing hoping he hadn't seen her moment with Louie, "what are you doing in here?"

Hands in his pockets he shrugged. "I was actually looking for the bottom floor bathroom but I got lost."

She sighed, "yeah this house is big."

"Last time I checked it was a castle." He quirked.

"Come on follow me," walking away from the back entry she walked down the corridor Draco behind her. "So would you rather a boy or girl?"

"A boy of course, one that looks just like me," he answered predictably.

"That's what they all ask for," stopping and turning to him she stepped closer and took hold of his face. She was so close she knew he would be able to feel her breath.

"Your little boy will be quite a charmer." Stepping back she scrunched her nose, "he'll actually look a lot like Danza."

He was quiet as he observed her. The way she was spontaneous, the scrunch of her nose. The fall of her hair, her face. She was a lot like. "You know you remind me of a friend-"

"Don't even go there Draco," rolling her eyes she resumed to lead him to the bathrooms.

"What you do," he said exasperated.

"Yeah that's what every male said that came through here, including your father."

"You knew Luscius?"

"That I did, met him when he was…18 he, oh its not my place."

"No," grabbing her he brought her around to face him. Stepping back he looked down on her, "I know I don't know you but… my father." Awkwardly he paused his jaw clinching. "I never really had the chance to know him, so…"

"You need to go to the bathroom don't you?"

"It can wait."

Pulling him into a near by room which happened to be the sitting room she sat him down. "Okay I don't really know if your parents wanted you to know this but either way I'm going to tell you." Sitting herself down she briefly fiddled with her shirt before facing him. "Narcissa, Luscius and Franco came to the citadel for a Bellator blessing." She paused briefly.

"For a wedding," he added.

"Yeah." She paused again.

"So my father and my Mother-"

"No Draco."

He looked at her confused.

She clarified, "the blessing wasn't for your father and mother, but for your mother and Franco."

Draco looked taken aback.

She cocked her head, "You weren't expecting that."

As far as expectation went no he wasn't expecting to hear his mother and Franco Zabini were to marry but they didn't. "Why didn't they?"

Sighing she reclined in her chair. "My father still doesn't like to speak of it. As far as he is concerned it never happened and I'm sure that he really doesn't like Blaise."

He was intrigued. "What happened?"

She looked about the room as if seeing something that wasn't there. "My parents had fought the night before your parents and Franco came to the citadel. My mother… wasn't getting along with my father at the time and refused to speak to him. Your parents and Franco stayed here for a month, Luscius was intrigued and wanted to learn my father's secrets to some darker potions. During that time my mother and Franco became…close."

Draco instantly understood.

"My father walked in on them, my mother half naked and you get the idea. Narcissa broke the marriage off with Franco and married Luscius though I am pretty sure she loved Franco. My father ensured your father great books to marry Narcissa as an added incentive. Father arranged for Franco to marry Opaz whom he did."

Draco looked amazed; the goings at the Citadel had impacted his life in actually bringing him into the world through the union of his parents.

Personne giggled, "I think my father was only content to marry Franco to Opaz because of Opaz being-"

Draco input, "A complete lunatic who kills her husbands." he sighed his hands pushing back his hair.

She looked at him sceptically, "I hope I haven't shattered any of your previous illusions Draco."

**Poeta: review if you please, I'll be back soon. That's right no 10 reviews needed. You see my exams are over and I am in an okay mood. Though my date for my formal went over seas and cant go with me and my formals in a few days and I' completely stressed cause I don't have a partner or a dress….sigh. At least I have a good car.**


	4. Chapter 3: Morn's Tournament

**Poeta: Sorry about the long wait my dad went on a business trip and took my power pack for my laptop with him. Anyways my formal rocked, I went with a fine as friend and did not get smashed, I don't drink.**

**Hermione who?**

Chapter 3: Morn's Tournament

"Why, why did you leave us, why?"

Personne shrieked and backed away from the strange scarred face. His piercing eyes pleading with her.

Turning she ran with all her might to be stopped by a hard chest. His red hair vibrant in the moonlight. Shrieking she pulled away. Fleeing grasping hands.

Her voice broke with her fear, "No! Please leave me alone," her lungs burned raw as the air sliced against her skin. The ground was snow covered the sky dark.

"Come back to us, come back." Voices echoed around her fleeing form.

Tears wet her cheeks as she stumbled in the dark, gripping at the coldness. Shying away from the cast shadows the biggest shadow of all lay below an unknown castle; situated by a lake.

Tripping backward she sat in the snow and looked up at its reaching towers. A face of white blonde hair and intense grey eyes ghosting before her orbs. Hot hands snatched her forearms.

"AHHHHH!" terror tore from her mouth.

"Sonne-"

Strong hands grasped her, desperately she fought. "No, no-"

"Sonne-"

Jade, eyes flashing open she shot up into Louie's chest. Desperately holding to him she shivered in her bed.

"It was a dream love, just a dream," hushing her fears he caressed her back and hair.

"I saw, I saw-"

Kissing her forehead he lay her back down. Knowing she wouldn't let him leave, he lay beside her. She curling into his side.

"I'll never allow you pain Sonne, never." He swore into her hair.

Blaringly gazing into his concerned eyes she slumped into his warm arms. "There were three, I knew them I-" pressing his lips to her temple he spooned into her back. "It was nothing, just nothing…" Examining the curve of her face and lips he bit his tongue.

Draco stumbled happily tipsy into the citadel at 3:00 am. Stupidly greeting the house elves as he passed.

A loath filled voice echoed in the sitting room. "You disgust me…"

Turning he looked to Pansy, "My love Pansy… I don't-"

"Don't know how to be discrete," abhor dripped from her words. "One of your barmaid whores came here in your absence. She was 'heartbroken' in hearing you were 'dining' last night with her sister instead of her."

Pulling himself to his full height, "Now Pansy, my dealings are my own-"

"I don't give a damn about your 'dealings' Draco Malfoy. I am your wife I will not be subjected to your whores do you hear me!"

With his long strides he was at her side in seconds. Gripping her arm he shook her harshly.

"Listen to me you bint. You are my wife in title only. Be glad you bare it since you could not bare me an heir. Here we are, the bloody laughing stock of the Wizarding world. I will do who and what I want, when and where I want. You as my 'wife' will grin and bare it." He knew he was bruising her yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Is that any way to treat your wife Malfoy?"

Releasing Pansy he spun to look up the grand stairs and face a rigid Vacko, black draw string pants sitting on his hips and an opened white shirt baring his tanned chiselled chest.

Personne at his side dressed in a sleek silk forest green nightgown, her robe hanging about her elbows. Her hair falling about her shoulders in tumultuous ebony curls, eyes barely opened as she leaned into Vacko's side.

Appreciation rippled in Draco, taking in all the Bellator heir had to offer. From her long slim legs to her flaring hips and her swelling breasts.

Vacko wrapped a possessive hand around his charge. "In your drunken state Malfoy I forgive your wandering eyes," gracefully descending the stairs he kept hold of the slothful Personne.

Taking in the vampire's and immortal's beauty Pansy bristled in envy. "Why… aren't you the perfect couple," sneering she latched onto Draco's arm.

Vacko regarded her with amusement. Looking at Draco, "Malfoy some wives deserve better…. while others," his eyes rested on Pansy, "deserve how fate falls."

Pansy glowered, "Is that any attire to wear Miss Bellator?"

Personne flinched shocked and confused, "Pansy?" Her voice broke as she reached for the ex-Slytheryn female. Louie swiftly pulled Personne against his chest.

Louie answered. "Miss Bellator may wear what she pleases as this is her home Mrs Malfoy, do not forget that." Looking down his royal nose Louie observed Pansy. Taking hold of Personne, "Good morning," with a tilt to his head he lead Personne away.

"He looks like a lot more than that 'girls' guardian," Pansy frowned.

"You're daft woman," shaking her off Draco half stumbled half walked up the stairs. Pansy submissively following behind.

Louie lead Personne into the library as shudders ran over her body. "Vacko I…I know them I've seen…"

"Hush love, forget everything," he lovingly ran his fingers across her cheek.

"It hurts," she arched into him as he sat atop a couch pulling her with him.

Her panting became frantic.

"You have to calm down, just breath love, breath," his voice softened as she groaned, sweat breaking out over her skin.

"Why…Vacko…why can't I be free…why?" Her whispers became mumbles as she twisted in his grasp.

"You love the library, don't you darling," he soothed her as any parent would their child.

"Yes, yes books, I always loved books. But Harry and Ron they called me book worm a… they didn't know."

He let her ramble on as the firelight played across her flushed face. The light making her brown gold curls and brown eyes flash like the sun.

"It will be okay Hermione; it'll be fine hush now," humming into her ear he sang her to sleep.

As the dawning sun greeted the new day her brown locks flashed to black as her green eyes fluttered open. "What are we doing in the library Louie?"

He sighed deeply looking over her. "It was nothing Sonne, come you need breakfast."

Knocking on the door.

"Enter," Opening the door Vacko walked into Madras's study.

Madras looked up at the vampire, "Vacko?"

"She had a seizure last night…your grace."

Madras shifted in his seat, "did it last long?"

Vacko reclined in his seat, "not as long as in London…your grace she somehow knows the Malfoy's. Considering they went to Hogwarts I would say they are the cause of the seizure. They must be removed."

Madras ran his fingers over his chin, "That cannot be done. The Malfoy's are here on business. I cannot remove them-"

"Your daughter's health is at risk. They could cause a relapse!"

Madras regarded the bloodied eyes of the angry vampire. "As Personne's father and your sovereign I decide what is at risk. The Malfoy's will be staying. They are not to be bothered Vacko. You may go."

Vacko looked at him in wonder. "What could the Malfoy's possibly offer that you do not already have?"

"You are dismissed Vacko," Madras waited for the vampire to leave his body tense. Relaxing in his chair he once again questioned his decision in having his enemy guard his daughter.

"Honey, Personne love," rolling away from the flutter over her shoulder she snuggled further into the blankets.

"No…"

"Love, today is the day, your father wants to be there with you to welcome the contestants," her mother's soothing voice did not persuade her at all to get up any faster for an ache pounded at the temples of her head.

"Mother can't I miss this year?"

"Personne Campana this is one of the few traditions our family keeps you will get out of bed and welcome the contestants," with a flick of her wand Dea sent Personne's covers flying off her body.

Groaning Personne pulled her self up and tiredly swiped at her eyes. "Mother," she whined.

Dea ignored her as she opened the curtains to the room, "the house elves will be here in a moment, for governess Shredar is Holidaying with her family in Nepals." Turning to her daughter she smiled softly, "I know you don't like house elves serving you darling, but please let it go today."

Falling back onto her bed Personne moaned.

"Are you alright love?" Dea asked in worry, coming to sit beside her child.

"I just have a migraine mother, nothing big."

Dea gently touched her forehead, "I'll send a potion with the house elves." Kissing Personne's cheek Dea quietly left the room.

Personne sat regally at her father's left hand side as her mother, Danza and Potentia sat on her father's right. Sitting on the raised platform she looked over the participants; that years contestants and their guardians.

"Do you do this every year?" Blaise questioned from her left.

Turning, "yes its similar to… your Triwizard tournament which was actually derived from Father's Morn's tournament."

"Morn's tournament?" Draco queried to Blaise's left.

"Yes, you see every year this tournament is held for graduated 7th years from around the world. The remaining witch and wizard will become father's apprentices for the duration of the year until next year's tournament."

"What an honour," Pansy murmured.

Personne continued to explain, "Well to qualify the students have to have recommendations from all their teachers and their headmaster. They must also be excellent at a subject whether it be intellectually inclined or sports.

"The witch and wizard who win not only become father's apprentices they also receive acceptance into basically any job they want with father's blessings of course."

The three looked amazed at not knowing of the tournament.

"Do you know any witch or wizard from Hogwarts who ever won?" Blaise asked curiously.

Personne glanced around the hall to see it still filling and turned to Blaise. "Well one of the first was a… Albus Dumbledore, Peter Jackaby, Tom Riddle…"

The three ex-Slytheryns glanced at each other amazed.

"Oh yes and Harry Potter."

"Potter?" Draco spat.

"Is that a bad thing?" Personne posed.

"Ignore Draco, he's aggressively inclined," Blaise input with a charming smile making Personne sigh.

"Have no girls from Hogwarts ever…" Pansy trailed off disappointed.

"Yes the year Harry Potter won the first girl from Hogwarts won also. This is quite rare for both the apprentices to come from the same school. But sadly after the tournament she never made it to the closing ceremony."

"Oh?" Narcissa surmised.

"Yes it was quite sad she was in a muggle plane accident the night before." Personne explicated.

"Hush Sonne your father is about to speak," Vacko interjected from behind, his tone firm.

The three ex Hogwarts students turned to her with critical eyes. "Her name didn't happen to be Hermione Granger did it?" Pansy implored.

"Hermione Granger…" The name felt strange on Personne's lips. "I…" A face with bright amber eyes, a small nose and curved lips flashed before her eyes. Turning to the waiting threesome she smiled faintly. "Yes I'm quite sure that her name was Hermione Granger."

Sitting back into her seat, Personne felt beads of sweat roll down her neck beneath her curls. The name Hermione Granger sending revolts of tingles through her head.

Madras rose to stand at the podium as the back doors of the Grand Hall were shut signalling that all participants were present.

"As Merlin and Madras Bellator I welcome you," Looking over the crowd of 100, with 50 participants and 50 guardians he inclined his head.

"Those of you who are worthy will have the honour of baring my name and remembering your triumph. For those of you who won't remain your memory will be wiped clean of the events here and of your failure. This tournament has been apart of my family for 270 years encounting.

Give this tournament your all and you may find your path into a world that you have only dreamed of. To the climbing heights of power, fame, riches and prestige. Or to the ever elusive door of immortality. What ever you chose as an apprentice you will have all the keys required to attain your goal. Now my daughter Personne the first apprentice will open Morn's Tournament." Turning to Personne Madras helped her to the podium.

With a kiss on her cheek her father left her standing. She looked out over the crowd her legs shaky. She smiled at all the disbelieving faces as they did the math.

"Yes I am 287 years old." She smiled beautifully as most occupants eyes widened. "Being an apprentice is something you will never forget. And as you can see I don't look a day over 20."

She scanned the crowd her eyes stopping on two figures. One with a shock of red hair and blue eyes the other with a mop of black hair and deep green eyes. Breathing deeply she continued her hands gripping the podium desperately.

"Infinite youth is one of many things you may learn. You may learn to save lives with but a touch of your hands as Saving Serenity Sarah did." Murmurs ran through the hall at the mention of the legendary healer. "Or you may learn the art of holding lives in your hand and crushing them mercilessly as Voldermort or Tom Riddle did." Shudders rippled through the hall.

"Be assured you will be great. I Personne Campana Bellator declare Morn's Tournament to solstice."

All occupants in the hall rose and cheered. Personne quickly faded amongst the crowd as they mingled. Her hands were trembling as they pressed into the wall opening the tunnels.

"Sonne?"

"No," she groaned stumbling through the dark tunnels. Feeling along the walls tears stung her eyes as a ripple of pain shot through her body. Her scream rebounded in the dark sending fear into Vacko's head.

"Sonne, love," hurrying forward he caught her as she fell back. She panted frantically. Her hands desperate as they clung to his shirt.

"Am I dying Louie?" The vampire almost stumbled in shock. "What is happening," she cried out while her body jerked in his arms.

"Sonne just breath." Shaking her head she writhed in his arms. "No I…who…Hermione…Granger…Harry, Ron!" She slumped into his arms for a moment before screaming her body spasming, blood bursting from her mouth.

Vacko shuddered, his eyes intent on the still calm form of his love. In the dark with his heightened senses he could make out her face and hear her breathing.

Pulling her properly into his arms he was glad he had sated his hunger before the opening ceremony as he wiped her blood from his mouth. Walking through the tunnel he pushed the wall aside to enter into her light filled bedroom. Stopping in shock a few paces from the four poster bed he almost dropped her.

"No, it can't be."

Her eyes flew open to show intelligent amber eyes, her wild auburn curls brilliant in the candle light.

Vacko?"

**Poeta: Is this a cliff hanger me leaving it here? I'm not quite sure. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Vacko

**Poeta: I would just like to say thank you all for the reviews believe me they are a motivator in writing better and quicker. Well here's the next chapter and I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione who?**

Chapter 4: Vacko

He didn't know what to do as she stared up into his eyes. All he could do was stare and try to fight the guilt churning in the pit of his stomach in having taken advantage of the muggle born.

Tears were filling her eyes, her plump lip quivering while she gripped him. "Please Vacko…don't send me back to the darkness, I can't go back there," even as her voice was soft and beseeching her body struggled in his grasp. She fought desperately as he remained stunned all the possibilities and confusion flooding his head.

"Release me please," she begged, his hold tightening on her.

"I can't," shaking him self he walked to the bed and dropped her writhing form on the plush pillows and downy comforter.

Her eyes were clearing to reveal a faint glow of anger. Desperation was no longer in her voice, "Release me," pulling away from Vacko she was almost off the other side of the bed until Vacko launched himself onto her frame. He couldn't let her leave with the Malfoy's present, they might recognise her.

She huffed beneath his frame, her limbs straining in her effort to remove him from above her.

Vacko chuckled as her fist hit his chin. With little effort he pinned her wrists to the bed. "Such fire Hermione?" He teased his eyes glittering.

"Damn you" she cursed, her cheeks flushed with her rage.

"You must calm down dear we can't have you hurting yourself." He relaxed completely on her, his body weighing her down into the mattress.

"Get off," she whimpered under him.

"Hush now, I'm going to fix this-"

She sent a slap to the left side of his face. "Fix this by what, sending me back."

He glared down into her face his eyes glowing. She remained calm and uncaring knowing he couldn't hurt her even as his anger sent shudders through her. "You must go back to where you belong child…" He slowed as realisation dawned on her face.

"Child?" Hermione lay prone for a moment. Linear images assaulting her mind of blood stained sheets, small cries and little faces and hands. "Child…children, Danza…Potentia."

Before Vacko knew what was happening, a burst of white light and power erupted from Hermione and he was sent flying into Personne's dresser. Mirrors shattering and wood splintering around him. Hunched amongst the destruction he glanced up to see Hermione running out the door.

With a push off his hand Vacko was on his feet and pursuing her.

Hermione ran with all her might. It had seemed she had awoken to face yet another nightmare where she was prisoner in her own body, her guard being a dark vampire prince. But that didn't matter for she could remember the twins, their small cherub faces and their grey eyes. She had to find them.

"Sonne!" Vacko's voice calling behind her pushed her on in fright. She hated the name Personne, for it was the name of her prison. Tears of dread splashed against her breasts. Voices up ahead gave her some hope. Turning into the room she was surprised to be in a hall filled with people. Her eyes scanned the crowd of unfamiliar faces. In frustration she almost screamed aloud until a head of red hair caught her eyes. Glancing behind her she saw Vacko enter the hall his eyes narrowing in on her.

Anxiously she ducked in and out of the crowd, mowing down people as she covered ground toward the red head. Pushing aside the masses she choked on her sob as she reached for the red heads arm. He had yet to notice her. Gripping his forearm she choked out his name.

"Ron," two sets of eyes turned to her widening in amazement.

"Hermione?" They both gushed lost for words.

"But you're…" Harry Potter mumbled confused.

She cried as she met their faces, love and comfort taking a hold of her as she gripped their arms.

"Sonne!" Vacko's call cut through her haze of relief as she turned to see him only two feet away.

"What's going-" Before Ron could finish his sentence Hermione took hold of both men and mindlessly apparated away.

The world rushed around the three friends. Hermione briefly hoped she had chosen a safe place. With three pops the golden trio landed on a rug covered floor. Ron and Harry remained frozen as if petrified, staring at Hermione in utter shock.

Hermione on the other hand was scanning their surroundings. They were in a library. Mentally throwing a fit she grasped that she hadn't even apparated them from the Bellator Citadel but into the bottom level's library, where she'd been momentarily released from her prison the night before.

"Mione… is it really you?" Ron asked hesitantly. Turning to face her best friends she was on the verge of crying again.

"I…" she helplessly watched them not even knowing where to begin.

The two males sat across from her lost, until Harry with a gentle smile reached across the distance and pulled her into his arms. Ron joining in on the embrace.

She shed silent tears, her head against Harry's shoulder, Ron hugging her from behind.

"Where have you been Mione?" Ron whispered his voice deeper then she remembered.

Harry more insightful, "it'll be okay Mione, we'll make it okay."

Even as she wanted to give into to the dream of everything being okay she knew the situation was far from okay. Pushing away from Harry's chest she shook her head. Indicating to her clothing, "this isn't me Harry. They used a spell to trap me inside. While Personne has control, I can't get out Harry."

The library doors banging open stopped Harry's response. Both men turned to the doors. Two teens standing watched sceptically till one stepped forward.

"Headmaster Potter we were told to go to our rooms and prepare for the coming trial. We were told to go with our guardian's sir." The teen stood tall, dressed in a Hogwarts uniform coloured for Gryffindor.

"Right now?" Ron asked.

The other teen dressed in a Durmstrang robe nodded her head and clarified. "Yes professor, Merlin just declared it a moment ago."

Hermione sighed. "You had better go."

"But your-"

"Harry, Ron I know you're used to saving me like in first year from that bloody cave troll in the girl's toilets. But I'm a woman now, just go. I'll be here when you get back." She smiled reassuringly.

With pecks on her cheek they let her be. She loved them for their wiles and flaws even their gullibility.

"Why did you send them away Hermione?" Vacko stepped out from the shadows his eyes gleaming.

Swivelling on her foot she faced him. "Why would you have hurt them had they stayed Vacko?"

He circled her as if he were an animal and she his prey. Pulling Ron's wand from her robe she felt bad for swiping it. But she needed it. Levelling it to aim between Vacko's eyes, "Vacko, I'll not go quietly this time."

He stood bored and relaxed a smirk on his face, "I'd never want you to go quietly," tossing aside his robe he flexed in his black trousers and black polo shirt. "Are you ready for me Hermione?" Slightly bending his knees he sent her a mocking kiss. Right as his robe touched the floor he ran towards her at an unnatural speed.

With a flick of Ron's wand, she cast a shield. Vacko bouncing off it and hunching down, he hissed his eyes flashing red in his anger.

"Expeliarmus," she blasted the wall above him to send rocks falling from the ceiling to his head. With a shimmer of light Vacko faded and appeared on the other side of the room. Lashing out his elongated nails scratched at the shield.

"You'll not leave me dear," he hissed his fangs showing.

"I do not belong to you Vacko," she screeched sweat breaking out over her skin. Looking toward the door she prayed Harry and Ron would walk in at any second.

"Don't even wish for them my love we'll be finished long before they can come." With supernatural speed and strength he repetitively beat at the shield, over and over again.

She felt her energy draining at having held the shield for so long. Her mantra of survival running thin.

Through the shimmering blue layer of the shield he mocked, "Are you tired sweet?"

With a growl Hermione sent another hex his way. But before the shield could close completely Vacko barrelled into her knocking her to the ground.

She yelled hopelessly as they flew across the room to land on the couch. Vacko above her his eyes still red, his body tense.

"No," she shrieked, thrashing about. He pinned her again. "You do belong to me Hermione," he murmured against her hair. "You and Personne belong to me. But Sonne she's weak, far too weak. So I chose you love, your fire, your passion, with Sonne's elegance and power fit to make any Queen."

She lay motionless. His chaos of words bringing together a puzzle. "Never!" She screamed.

He silenced her with a passionate kiss. With his skilful mouth he slipped his tongue inside and ran it over her every crevice and the roof of her mouth. Hermione's body seeming to have a mind of its own responded. Like a wanton she pushed her breasts against his chest, wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded. Even as pleasure assaulted her senses she fought against her body's urges.

Trying to stop the kiss she clenched her teeth and spilt his lip. Blood pouring into their mouths sent a feral growl from Vacko vibrating into Hermione. He was now rubbing against her core in motion with her. His hands on her butt as he pulled her body into his every thrust. As his hands made contact with her flesh Hermione began to see lights go off behind her closed eyes, her lungs restricted and she knew she needed air. Her body finally obeying her in want for survival allowed Hermione to push at Vacko's chest. He however refused to move. She fainted with his tongue in her mouth and his hand up her skirt.

Hermione slumping in his arms made him pull away, shocked, with his hands trembling, sweat at his brow, his manhood twitching on the verge of release, and his stomach churning with hunger.

Shuddering he came with just a whiff of her arousal. Falling away from her onto the rugged floor his body spasmned his eyes rolling at the pleasure. He laid a pathetic heap, sated, a sheen of sweat covering him and his clothes clinging to his breath wracked body. Heat suffused in his limbs, turning to look at the fainted girl horror crashed in his mind.

Coming footsteps stopped his onslaught of thoughts and alerted him to Hermione's Potter and Weasley approaching. With swift grace he ran to Hermione and took her in his arms. With her and his cloak in hand he closed the tunnel of the library behind him just as the two mortals entered. Hearing their exclamations he smirked at his triumph. They wouldn't have her. Oh no, no one would take her from him, for he hadn't chosen her it seemed, but nature had.

Harry and Ron searched the library desperately for Hermione. Having arrived to find it empty they both sought out to assure themselves they did not imagine her.

"She was here Harry she was, we both saw her," Ron insisted pacing back and forth in front of the hearth.

"I know Ron, I know but something wasn't right," Headmaster Potter sat and stared into the burning flames caught in thought.

"You think!" Ron exploded stomping his foot impatiently flinging his arms about. "We haven't seen her in 3 years Harry, three damn years. Do you think she would have stayed away on purpose?" Waiting for the correct answer Ron was frustrated he didn't get one.

Running his hands through his red hair he answered his own question. "Mione would not have stayed away from us, didn't you hear her, she's trapped or something."

"Yes I heard her and I deducted that so far Ron, but the question is trapped by whom?" Harry could not comfort his mate as Ron deflated and hopelessly flopped into the adjacent couch.

Ron tried, "she did mention that Personne witch."

Harry nodded his head in agreeance. "I get the idea we won't be able to see her though Ron."

The two deflated though plans ran haywire throughout their minds.

"Well isn't this quaint," the sneer had the two best friends jump to face Draco leaning against a shelf.

"Malfoy," Ron glared.

"Good afternoon Malfoy," Harry greeted cordially.

Draco rolled his eyes, "save me the formalities Potter you are no ally of mine."

"And I thank Merlin every day for that," Ron grumbled reaching for his wand only to pull out nothing. "What the hell!" He roared.

Harry approached his friend in question, "Ron-"

"My wand, its missing," the red head tried to pull apart his robes before Harry stopped him.

Draco snickered, "you are pathetic, and I thank Merlin everyday for that. Good luck in finding your wand you sob-excuse-of-a-wizard."

Striding out of the library Draco barley stopped himself from stumbling in shock. He hadn't been prepared to see Potter and Weasley after three years of perfect avoidance. For the two half-wits always brought back the memory of…7th year and…he hated that year.

He couldn't fool himself though. He had followed them from the guest dormitories to give them a piece of hell. All the way to the bottom floor library like a crazed stalker had he followed them. Where he had heard them mention their better 3rd, Granger. He snorted at the remembrance of how the two good loving boys had exclaimed they had seen Hermione in the citadel.

Stoping he snorted again at the possibility. A pale face lying amongst white cloth dressed in a white gown holding roses' drifted in his mind like a distant dream…NO she was dead. He had felt death on her cheek as he had…said goodbye. Stopping at his chamber door he leaned heavily on the door knob.

Knowing his wife was on the other side of said door angered him. Pulling away he cantered down the hall heading for the stables and Bon, he needed a stiff drink and a pretty little barmaid.

Madras reclined in his high backed office chair and stared into Blaise's calm face. "You have not made much progress over the last few days Zabini."

Blaise made no expression at all. He just raised a brow at the ancient wizard. "Sir seduction takes time. If I were to lay it all on your daughter at once she would be suspicious would she not?"

Madras chose not to answer but glared at the boy instead. "You try my patience Zabini if you make no further progression soon Malfoy can forget his child."

Blaise raised from the chair a sharp scowl on his face. "I believe our discussion is finished sir, excuse me," turning he exited the grand office.

Madras turned to look at Personne's wizard portrait which sat on his desk. She was dressed in a small dress and waving while she skipped about the gardens. He was worried about her.

He had seen her trembling at the opening ceremony and Vacko. His jaw clenched in contemplation. He had seen Vacko's too intimate gestures and it angered him. Now that Madras was keenly watching Personne to see her reactions to Blaise he was becoming more aware of the vampire's actual closeness to Personne. He didn't like it at all. It was decided within his brain, Blaise had to seduce his daughter faster.

**Poeta: Please review and don't hesitate to give any recommendations. Flames are welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Poeta: No this is not another chapter it is shudder an author's note. Truly I hate these for they interrupt the story. I personally had never imagined myself using one and yet here we are.**

**I'm sorry readers for I had previously promised to update this week, but I am having a writer's mental block. I do know where the story is going I have steps and all that but I'm just drawing up blanks. I am truly sorry.**

**However I have posted another story I wrote a year ago for compensation. It is titled "Glass Hermione." Forgive me reviewers. This is not the end of "Hermione Who?"**

**Happy Christmas and Merlin bless you.**


	7. Author's note

Sorry this is an additional author's note. Hermione Who? Is to be on hiatus until further notice. SORRY!!!

Thank you for the encouragement those who have been emailing me. It's just that I believe this fanfic was a stepping stone to help me write better. And I am in the middle of completely finishing another fanfic before I post it. This new fanfic I know will be a whole lot better then my others.

Once again I apologise.


End file.
